User talk:Frajimus
Welcome! Hi Darkraider09 -- we're excited to have Boxhead- John Bambo, Bind and more! Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Sure ok dark, right now im working on weapon pages. if you could make some, that would be great! Pip 22:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) status hey dark, as we are the only 2 here, i would hope that you could consider giving me beareocrat powers. there can be more than one, and it would help me help you fix this place up. Thanks! Pip 21:32, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ok... well can you atleast give the admin status? and just to let you know, if you think i may not hve enough experience with wiki, if you look at my all wiki edit count, it is about 2700 edits. :) Pip 21:48, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thanks about that. I protected the main page because that is common thing to do in wiki. Pip 21:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Shoutbox do yo know how to get to the shout box? if having a conversation, instead of sending messege, you can talk there. but only if having conversation. Pip 01:25, June 10, 2010 (UTC) um.... before yo leave, i think it would be best if yo promote me to beaurocrat before yo uleave, so that there is a leader in case you are gone for a LONG while. Pip The Pirate 00:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) thanks. i shall now do something awesome called adding a background. Pip The Pirate 15:43, June 30, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks. i learned it on all the other wikias im admin on. Pip The Pirate 23:49, June 30, 2010 (UTC) google i have a question. how did you request higher listing from google? Pip The Pirate 16:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ? the help section of what menu? You need help with pages? What's the badge with two of the character sprites on it. Forgot the ? in my last message. Could you make me an admin? due to the Nightmare coming out, i got alot to contrib. I wanna be a admin! Can I be a admin. If possible, please! I'm board just being a third rank user. By the way if I become an admin, your awesome! From Tony Kurosaki. 86.151.217.147 has been vandalizing.